The University of Rochester's Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) program represents the "therapeutic arm" of the University of Rochester Cancer Center. The program has assumed a major responsibility for the development of innovative projects with particular emphasis on combined modality studies in radiation and medical oncology. During the next grant period, we plan to continue our interest and participation in pilot studies, service on the Executive Committee, Disease-Oriented Committees, and attendance at Committee and National meetings. OUr data managers and nurses will continue to impact on activities of the ECOG through Data Managers Workshops and Nursing Committee functions. In addition to the multidisciplinary participation in clinical investigations, this ECOG program also serves as an importat teaching and training resource at the University of Rochester School of Medicine.